Dark Woods Circus
by MaiKoneko
Summary: Two unexpected friends get tickets for the circus in a woods. When the get in, its all over. Now they have to escape, even though all hope is lost.
1. Dark Woods Circus

Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way…"

Hey Ella! Wait up!" Adam asked, as he caught up with his good friend.

" Oh, hey there Adam! Sorry, I was just thinking again…" Ella trailed of, looking at the sky.

" Ugh! Well stop "thinking" for a moment and listen to me! I just got us tickets to a circus tonight and tomorrow night! It'll be amazing!" he said, clearly excited.

" I thought you hated circuses…" Ella replied, sitting down on some grass behind a couple of buildings.

" I do… But I know you like going to them, so I got us tickets." Adam said, with a half smile as he laid next to her, looking around.

" And, the rest of the group is going to be there as well, so I thought it would be interesting." he added, as he got some grass on his face.

" Fine… I'll go… Both nights too, since you'll be to scared on the second night!" Ella said, joking around with him.

" I will not! If anything, you'll be scared by these freaks!" Adam said, receiving a glare from the girl.

" Don't call them freaks! Even if they look… Different, they are still human. And human's have feelings!" she said, crossing her arms.

" Fine, you'll be scared by the people there." he said, messing with her hair.

She swatted the hand away. " Well, lets go round up our friends…" Ella said, as she got up, and started walking to her car.

" Well wait for me! You need to get me a ride home!" Adam said, as he ran up to her, and hopped into her car.

There is a circus…

[[a/n well, this is the first chapter of Dark Woods Circus. I know its short, but, it's the first chapter, and this is the way to start it off. I will most likely update, because I already drew the two main characters, and since I drew them, they will be put to work.]]


	2. But its so fun!

Their forms are rather strange…

" We have to walk into the woods?" Jezebel asked, as she got out of Ella's car.

" Apparently so…" Ella and Adam said in sync.

" How far is it?" whined their friend Kyle.

" Should be a little farther…" Adam said, looking around.

" Woah! Who are they?" Katlyn exclaimed, as she pointed towards two very tall figures.

" Maybe there from the circus…" Kyle said, looking around.

" They're, like, 12ft tall, of course there in the circus!" Jezebel said, as Ella sighed.

" Lets just keep going… There's probably more freaks here!" Kyle said, as he ran into the circus.

" My god you guys are ignorant…" Ella muttered under her breath, as she looked at the two tall people, and followed her friends into the tent.

" Hmm… I will definitely have to change that one…" said a voice, very high up.

But its so fun!

" Ella cheer up will you! This is supposed to be fun!" Katlyn said, putting an arm over her friend.

" I guess you're right…" she said looking at the "first attraction."

" Woah they're cool looking!" Kyle yelled, laughing a little bit.

" There Siamese twins dude." Ella said, looking at the two, or one.

The twins had bright yellow hair, with neckerchiefs. The girl had a big bow, and was smiling so kindly.

" How can she smile like that? She's being put on display…" Adam said, shaking his head.

Apparently the girl heard this, and had a confused look on her face. The boy who was attached to her, glared at Adam.

" Just go…" Ella said, as Kyle, Jezebel, and Katlyn where laughing.

" She has goat legs!" Kyle gasped, laughing some more.

" How ugly!"

" No wonder she's here!"

" Oh yeah… This is so much fun Adam…" Ella said, sarcastically, as she grabbed his arm.

" Woah, where are you going?" he asked, as he got dragged outside.

" I don't like it here… We should leave… Now." Ella said, looking around.

" Why? Wait, are you freaked out about the twins? I was out of line, I'll apologize…" Adam said, with a smile.

" No its not that… I just don't like it here. There's something off around here…" she said, shaking her head.

" Here. Take my car keys. Try getting Kyle and them, I'll be there shortly…" she said, a black figure coming over them.

" Go… Please…" she said as she turned her back on a running Adam, and looked at the figure.

the Dark woods circus

[a/n Well, here's the second chapter! Review! I hope you like it!]]


	3. Drop by and see him!

The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure…

" Ah, my darling, you are smart! You can sense the fun here! You will have great times here!" said a voice, knocking Ella out.

" Nn… Where am I?" Ella asked, as she looked around.

" How come I'm tied up?" she added, struggling.

" Well somebody tell me where I am?" she yelled, a shadow coming across her.

" Well, right now I'm trying to figure out what to turn you into! Maybe some cat ears and a cat tail should to the trick! Ooh, and maybe some claws as well!" a voice said, chuckling, as a syringe popped out.

" Wait, what? What are you doing to me? Leave me alone!" she yelled looking around frantically.

" Calm down! I'll take care of you…" the voice said, as Ella passed out from the liquid in the syringe.

To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns…

" Tonight ladies and gentlemen! I have a special treat for you! I found a helpless little creature awhile ago! And I think she wants to say hello!" a voice said, as a curtain revealed a cage.

" Aw! Its so cute!"

" Look at her ears!"

" Look at her tail!"

Ella looked around the room. She got up from her sitting position, and looked at the people.

" Meow?" she questioned, as she held her head.

'Where am I? Why is Kyle and Jezebel looking at me like that… I haven't changed… Have I?' she thought, scratching her head.

She felt something fuzzy. And it wasn't her hair.

" Meow!" she said, glaring at the figure who announced her.

" Isn't she just cute! You'll be able to see more of her tomorrow night though!" the voice said, as the cage and Ella disappeared.

When Ella woke up again, she was in a cage aligned with some other ones.

" Hmm, your awake! I should introduce myself, now that your quiet. I am the chairman, and I show you and the other children I have found to curios passer-byers. Now, I'm in a predicament Ella! Your friend Adam would make a great addition here! But… With your troublesome friends, I won't be able to get him. So, I need your voice to lure him here! And I'm sure you have no problem with that!" the chairman said, as he put a phone next to her.

" Call whenever you like, you can speak when nobody's here." he said, as he disappeared, and left Ella and the other figures.

" What? I'm not going to call Adam! I can't lure him here! He'll make him into a crazed cannibal or something…" she said, as she looked around.

" What do I do?" she asked herself, about to cry.

" You do what he says, it will be easier for all of us…" said the girl with the goat legs.

" Miku's right… He'll go easier on you, and your friend if you do what he's said…" the boy twin said.

" She should save him! Let him live a little more…" said the girl twin.

" Rin, you are right on that. And Len, you are right as well… Along with you Miku… But, we need to protect her for now…" said the male, who was in a straight jacket, and had blue hair.

" You guys can talk?" Ella asked, very confused.

" Yeah we can. My name's Kaito…" the blue male said.

" Rin…" the girl twin said.

" Len…" the boy twin said.

" And I'm Miku… You're the newest person since Rin and Len… He's getting out of control…" the girl with the goat legs said.

" How come you don't escape? Its fairly easy too…" Ella asked, looking around.

" Because its impossible to… Just like dying… You can never run away from here… Or die here." Miku said, looking solemn.

" What? How do you know that if you never tried?" Ella asked, picking up the phone.

" No… Its just law here…" Rin said, now the rest of them looking solemn.

Ella opened the phone, and started dialing Adam's number.

"…And you're sure that the chairman will go easier on Adam if I do what he says?" Ella asked, a little uneasy.

" Yes, I'm sure…" Kaito said, with him and the other three looking intensely.

" Hey, Adam? Its Ella…"

Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

[[a/n That's it for now… Please review! Should have a new chapter by Friday… And if not, then it'll be on the 16. ^^;; I'm going to New Jersey for a week with no internet what so ever. I will have a notepad with me though, that way, when I get back, I'll be typing away. Till next time!]]


	4. We don't want to be like this

**It's not that we wished to be born into these forms**

**It was a long day for Ella.**

**The Chairman decided that since she was half… animal, she could do tricks.**

**If he didn't have such a power influence over her, she would've bitten his head off.**

' **I wish it was night time…' she thought, looking at Kaito. **

" **So, he makes you act crazy?" she asked him, a little curios.**

" **Yes… Basically. It adds effect to me and the circus. But… Thankfully, I can snap out of it when nobody's here. I wish I could turn back into myself after everyone's gone… The twins and Miku do too…" he said, getting a smile on his face, as he looked at the ground.**

" **Adam's here…" she said to herself, as she got up, and put her hands through the cage.**

**She watched Adam walk through the tent's opening.**

" **I heard you talking bad about me last night… You should be grateful that I changed you, and let you come here. I knew about your life before… So, I wanted to keep you happy, with your friend Adam… But you messed that up. So your greatest fear, is about to come true…" the Chairman said, in the form of a black shadow.**

" **Meowh!" Ella said, looking at Adam.**

' **He hasn't changed yet… So I can't talk to him!' she thought, Adam walking over.**

" **Huh… Its that cat from the night before…" he said, looking at Ella.**

" **Meow!" Ella said, wanting to get him away from her. **

**When Adam walked in front of the cage, five chains came out of the ground, which grabbed his ankles, wrists, and neck.**

" **Adam!" Ella yelled, while he was getting dragged into the ground.**

" **Wait, what? How do you know my name? What the hell is happening?" Adam yelled, beginning to choke.**

" **Aw… Did my little Ella not tell you what's happening? Ah, well, you'll find out in due time…!" the Chairman said, as Adam disappeared into the ground, and the Chairman as well.**

" **No… This is my fault…" Ella said, crying, as she slid down into the corner of the cage, receiving solemn looks from the others.**

" **Ngh…? Who are you?" Adam asked, as the Chairman, appeared before him.**

" **Oh! I'm just the Chairman, Adam. I believe Ella and I had the same conversation as well… This bores me so much. So I'll make it quick before guests arrive! I'm going change you into something, you probably won't like. But, your lucky that I'm letting you stay here with me after you change." he said, as Adam passed out from the anesthetic. **

**When Adam woke up, he didn't care where he was, or what he looked like. He was hungry.**

" **Is somebody hungry?" a voice asked, as a body came through the cage.**

" **Eat up… The guests are coming soon…" the voice said, as Adam looked down on the body.**

' **Why am I chained up?' he thought, looking at his arms.**

' **Oh well…' he thought with a shrug, and ate the body, face first.**

**It was so bloody and warm, Adam just loved it.**

**Ella couldn't bear to watch it. The crazed look on his face, the blood getting everywhere, it wasn't him.**

' **I can't believe I did this to him…' she thought, putting her arms through his cell.**

" **Adam… Are you still there?" she asked, looking at him through the cell.**

**Adam heard a voice, that was so familiar.**

**He just couldn't but a name to the voice, so he looked to were the sound came, and saw Ella.**

" **I'm surprised… He remembers you… Usually they don't till the next day." the Chairman said.**

**He then shrugged, and started to say," Oh well, no harm done... Now, get in positions! We have quite a few guests tonight…" **

**Ella looked at Adam, then at the opening of the tent. She hated the feeling she got when people walked in there.**

**Adam looked around, thinking,' Positions? For what…?'**

**He shrugged at the thought, and continued to eat, at least that was something simple.**

**Why are you looking at us like that? **

**[[a/n Sorry for the late update! Hope you like it! Review :] ]]**


End file.
